


Electricity

by thelovearesick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frankenstein - Freeform, Halloween, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Monster Romance, Roadrat Week, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Electricidad.Esa fue la primera palabra que pensó al apenas estar consciente de estar despierto.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que estoy haciendo. Quería un one shot pero no (?). 
> 
> Pero feliz cumpleaños Nicolás.

_Electricidad._

Esa fue la primera palabra que pensó al apenas estar consciente de estar despierto. Había unas vendas cubriendo sus ojos y sentía la presión de algo apresando sus muñecas y tobillos, además de su torso.

La descarga le provocó un espasmo por todo el cuerpo. _¿En dónde estaba?_ No había claridad en su mente, intentando mantenerse lo más quieto posible, escuchando el movimiento apresurado de unos pasos en su dirección. El estremecimiento en sus extremidades se extendía de manera casi dolorosa, sin poder evitar mover sus dedos de manera lenta y mecanizada.

Su mente estaba confundida, sin poder recordar absolutamente nada lo que había pasado anteriormente, sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba y sin ni siquiera poder _recordar su nombre_.

Aquello terminó por quitarle el velo de somnolencia en su mente, empezando a moverse de manera acelerada mientras una voz intentaba calmarle. Era extraña y poco reconocible, sintiendo como el desconocido colocaba una mano lentamente sobre su pecho. El acto en sí mismo no era para nada tranquilizador.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo estará bien — comentó la voz suavemente, haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a la posición original.

Las correas se sentían tan mal sobre sus extremidades. Su mente empezó a correr a mil por hora. ¿Cómo podría calmarse? Todo era tan extraño, tan desconocido. La sensación de restricción era cada vez más molesta. Sin embargo, entre toda la desesperación, se había dado cuenta que su voz apenas y era un ligero quejido, pese a querer gritas desde adentro. _¿Por qué no podía gritar?_

Antes de seguir con sus líneas de pensamientos, una de las correas en sus muñecas fue aflojándose lentamente, dejándola en libertad en poco tiempo. El procedimiento siguió con su otra muñeca y con uno de sus tobillos, estando atento a los lentos movimientos de la persona que se encontraba liberándolo. El roce apenas y era perceptible.

— Debe ser increíblemente molesto estar vivo, ¿no es así? — comentó la voz, despreocupada.

Su rostro seguía cubierto en vendas y tela blanca, sin ser capaz de poder descubrir al propietario de aquella voz.

Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir. Antes de sentir las manos rozar la correa de su torso, la voz en tono de advertencia le aclaró.

— Espero puedas mantenerte tranquilo. Sé que estás lleno de preguntas y que lo estarás así por un largo rato, pero espero que entiendas que bajo ninguna circunstancia se te hará daño aquí. ¿Puedes seguir una sencilla instrucción? No te aceleres ni muevas bruscamente cuanto te libere. Sigues bajo el efecto de la electricidad y del despertar. Lleva las cosas con calma, ¿está bien?

Si hubiera podido hablar habría dicho que si, sin más remedio. La situación era completamente desconocida. Poco podía hacer para oponerse.

Al ser desatado y descubierto del rostro, el reflejo de levantarse le resultó lento y tortuoso. La voz que le hablaba tenía razón: se sentía mareado, desorientado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Aunque su primera idea era el descubrir la identidad de la voz misteriosa, lo primero que descubrió al enfocar bien los ojos fue un enorme espejo justo en la pared de en frente.

La imagen que le regresaba la mirada en el reflejo le resultó por demás intimidante: su cuerpo delgado estaba completamente cubierto de cicatrices. Su piel tenía un tono poco natural, siendo una mezcla de un pálido casi grisáceo que no podía clasificar con nada en especial. Su cabello negro era desaliñado, estando enmarcado a los lados por lo que parecía ser una línea de canas blanquecinas que formaban algunos cuantos remolinos por los alrededores.

Pese a todo aquello, lo más destacable y vistoso era la falta de una pierna en su lado derecho, estando ajustado lo que parecía ser un trozo de madera incrustado. Las vendas cubrían todavía buena parte de su anatomía, por lo que la sensación de desnudez era apenas una ligera ilusión.

_¿Qué habían hecho con él? ¿Qué significaban todas estas cosas?_

— Hay mucho de qué hablar, ¿no te parece? — comentó de nuevo la voz, escuchando sus pasos lejanos desde el fondo de la habitación. La poca iluminación no le permitía observarle bien.

— Por ahora, creo que la principal prioridad es presentarte ante _él_.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues a ver (?) espero no estar cagandola.


End file.
